


Todo lo que tú no

by TheForeverLexaLover



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Asperger Syndrome, F/F
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3852895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheForeverLexaLover/pseuds/TheForeverLexaLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke Griffin conoce a la prima de Lincoln, una chica que parece algo rara, pero eso es parte de su encanto. Por otro lado, Octavia Blake quiere ser más que su amiga. </p><p>AU donde Lexa padece el síndrome de Asperger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo I.

La tarde estaba algo fría en esa fecha de otoño rosando al invierno, y Clarke Griffin, estudiante de medicina de último año; sólo deseaba quedarse en su dormitorio a seguir repasando para los exámenes finales, beber chocolate caliente y acurrucarse en su cama calientita. Pero Raven Reyes, su compañera de dormitorio, tenía otros planes en mente.

“No quiero ir Reyes, de verdad” refunfuñaba Clarke una y otra vez, “Debe estar helando afuera”

“Ponte esto entonces Griffin y apresúrate o hará mucho más frío” dijo Raven testarudamente mientras le arrojaba un abrigo y una bufanda. La rubia se puso todo a regañadientes y se preparó para salir.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Clarke hubiera roto con su imbécil novio, Finn. Tiempo durante el cual había estado un poco deprimida y no había querido salir para nada de su dormitorio más que para ir a clases. Esa noche sus amigos se habían propuesto llevarla a algún bar para embriagarla, pero ella se había negado rotundamente, por lo que Monty sugirió algo más neutral, así que sólo saldrían por un café al centro comercial más cercano. Y ya que estuvieran ahí también podrían hacer un par de compras.

Y Clarke sabía que esa noche pintaba para ser deprimente, primero por la reciente ruptura de ella, segundo por la no tan reciente ruptura de Octavia y Lincoln; aunque ellos insistían en que habían quedado en los mejores términos. Además Raven seguramente andaba en líos amorosos con Monroe, aunque ella misma no se atreviera a admitirlo; Bellamy seguía teniendo problemas con Echo, Jasper seguía llorando de amor por Maya; quizá el único que estuviera feliz fuera Monty quien comenzaba a salir con un tal John Murphy.

Quince minutos más tarde, Clarke y Raven estaban arribando al centro comercial donde se encontrarían con sus demás amigos, iban a bordo del auto de la morena, un escarabajo que amenazaba con caerse a pedazos en cada bache.

El centro comercial era enorme, tanto que Clarke y Raven pasaron diez minutos perdidas intentando encontrar el estúpido café donde habían acordado como punto de reunión, Clarke era la más desesperada por encontrarlo, porque se estaba congelando, necesitaba alguna bebida caliente para que su cuerpo comenzara a funcionar normalmente otra vez.

Finalmente llegaron al bendito lugar, donde sus amigos se apretujaban difícilmente en una pequeña mesa no hecha para más de cuatro personas; Octavia y Bellamy parecían no notar el frío del ambiente, con sus chaquetas delgadas y abiertas; por su lado Jasper movía las piernas para intentar entrar un poco en calor; Monty estaba tan abrigado que parecía un osito gigante, daban ganas de abrazarlo.

Cuando las chicas se acercaron más sus amigos se levantaron del asiento y fueron todos a abrazar a Clarke más efusivamente de lo que ella esperaba.

“Creí que jamás volverías a salir de tu cueva” se burló Bellamy en tono dramático abrazándola con fuerza y levantándola un poco del suelo.

“Tu piel se ve más pálida que de costumbre, necesitas un viaje a la playa o algo” comentó Jasper mientras todos volvían a sentarse en la mesa. Todos le lanzaron miradas asesinas, el chico se encogió en su asiento, no se supone que nadie debiera mencionar el hecho de que Clarke se viera tan decaída. Pero la rubia en lugar de molestarse, se rio de la actitud de sus amigos, ella no era una cosa frágil, podía manejarse muy bien a pesar de cualquier broma.

La tarde-noche continuo amenamente, después de dos semanas sin verse, todos tenían cosas que contarle a Clarke, y no escatimaron en detalles, el más emocionado era Monty que aclaraba que él no se le había declarado a Murphy sino que había sido al revés, pues según él, fue John Murphy quien se había presentado en su clase de Química Especifica para declarársele frente a todo su grupo, Clarke lo veía muy improbable conociendo al muchacho, pero le daría el beneficio de la duda a su amigo.

Más tarde cuando ya casi todo mundo iba por su tercer café de la noche, Bellamy los retó a todos a pedir un frappe, la única que aceptó el reto fue Octavia. Y mientras ellos se congelaban el cerebro, los demás siguieron comentando sobre sus planes para vacaciones de invierno.

“¿Ese no es Lincoln?” inquirió Monty interrumpiendo la plática. Todos se acercaron más a la orilla de la terraza donde estaban, el muchacho estaba señalando hacia una librería que estaba unos pisos abajo, el exnovio de Octavia se podía ver a través de los cristales junto a otra chica.

“¿Quief ef efa?” preguntó Bellamy con la lengua entumida y posiblemente con el cerebro también.

“Nof fe” contestó Octavia simplemente encogiéndose de hombros. Pero saco su teléfono y marcó el número de Lincoln, después de todo, seguían siendo amigos.

Se vio como el hombre unos pisos más abajo sacaba su teléfono con una sonrisa. “¿Dofne…?” se aclaró la garganta “¿Dónde estás big L?” del otro lado del teléfono le contestaron algo que la hizo reír “Mira hacia la cafetería de la terraza superior”

Todos se inclinaron más sobre el barandal, Lincoln salió de la librería y los saludó a todos con la mano, en un momento volvió a entrar y volvió a salir con su acompañante femenina, los chicos los siguieron con la mirada mientras tomaban el ascensor y llegaban hasta la terraza donde estaban ellos.

“Hola a todos, no esperaba encontrarlos aquí, creí que estarían en algún bar” dijo el hombre sonriendo cálidamente, su acompañante parecía muy entretenida leyendo algo llamado <<Relojes Antiguos>> “Ella es mi prima, Lexa”

“Alexandria es mejor para los extraños” rectificó la chica sin levantar la vista de su lectura.

Llevaba unas gafas de pasta negra, Clarke no sabía si era por moda o todo lo contrario, pues las gafas eran enormes para su cara, su cabello era rizado y caía libremente a los costados, aunque llevaba un gorro de color verde que la hacía ver muy joven, su abrigo debía ser por lo menos cinco tallas más grande, parecía que nadaba en él.

“Perdona. Mi prima Alexandria Woods, ¿Así está mejor?” el hombretón miro a su prima en busca de aprobación, la chica asintió. Todos se miraron un poco extrañados por el comportamiento de Lincoln, era un intercambio extraño.

Finalmente el hombre decidió unirse a la reunión, se pidió un café y leche caliente para su acompañante, quien por cierto en ningún momento levanto la mirada de su libro ni mostró ningún interés en unirse a la plática de todos. A Clarke le intrigaba esta chica, no sabía porque, pero esos ojos verdes que leían ese libro vorazmente la invitaban a curiosear, después de todo era una chica hermosa y algo extraña, la debilidad de Clarke como decía Raven.

Antes de que Clarke pudiera dirigirle alguna palabra a la chica que tenía sentada justo en frente, fue ella misma la que hablo.

“Eso no tiene ningún sentido” dijo la chica al fin apartando la vista de su libro, al parecer Jasper estaba contando otra de sus historias locas “No pudiste haber saltado tres pisos” la voz de Lexa era monótona sin ningún matiz “Los edificios en esa zona que mencionas tienen al menos 2.5 metros de altura por piso, por lo que saltar de 7.5 metros y medio cuando menos te hubiera sido imposible debido a tu peso, estatura y complexión física” coloco el libro en la mesa y se ajustó sus gafas para seguir explicando “Agregando también que al parecer no te ejercitas a menudo, hubiera provocado al menos tres luxaciones en los cóndilos o/y los maléolos”

La chica terminó su discurso y se volvió a enfrascar en su libro. Jasper se encogió de nuevo en su asiento y una tonalidad rojiza comenzó a inundar su cara. Los demás seguían mirando a la chica algo perplejos, Clarke por su parte ya había notado de que iba todo, no por nada estaba estudiando medicina.

“Lo lamento” dijo Lincoln por lo bajo “Mi prima es especial…”

“Oh vamos, sólo llámalo por su nombre” dijo Lexa de nuevo sin apartar la vista del libro “Se llama Asperger y no creo todos sean tan estólidos para no saber que es”

“El síndrome de Asperger o trastorno de Asperger es un conjunto de problemas mentales y conductuales que forma parte de los trastornos del espectro autista” recitó Clarke sin pensárselo mucho. Lexa levantó la mirada del libro y un atisbo de sonrisa se asomó en su boca.

“Ella me agrada” le dijo a Lincoln, luego sin despegar la mirada de Clarke dijo “Tú puedes llamarme Lexa” la cara de Clarke se iluminó.   

Eran cerca de las diez de la noche cuando todos decidieron retirarse a sus respectivos dormitorios, aunque Lexa no deseaba separarse de Clarke, toda la noche habían pasado hablando sobre cosas médicas que a Lexa le parecían interesantes, y la rubia estaba más que dispuesta a responder sus preguntas, ya que Alexandria Woods era de las personas más tiernas que hubiera conocido sin mencionar los momentos cuando se le daba por decirle sus verdades a todos, incluso esto a Clarke le parecía gracioso.

Bellamy tomó la motocicleta de Octavia prestada, por lo que Lincoln se ofreció a llevarlas de vuelta a su dormitorio a ella y a Clarke en su hermoso Mustang, así Lexa tendría más tiempo para seguir con Clarke y su plática extraña sobre partes extrañas del cuerpo. Raven tuvo que regresar sola refunfuñando en su escarabajo derruido. 

“Es un vestigio evolutivo innecesario” concluyó Lexa después de un largo discurso de porque el apéndice debía ser extraído desde el nacimiento. Lexa y Clarke iban en el asiento trasero charlando amenamente, mientras adelante Lincoln y Octavia se encontraban en un silencio incómodo.

“Comandante exagerada, no creo que los padres dejen que sus recién nacidos sean operados sin razón aparente” contestó Clarke con una sonrisa, era muy divertido hablar con esta chica.

“No soy exagerada Clarke, soy realista y…” antes de que la morena pudiera continuar con su debate interminable el auto se detuvo.

“¡Llegamos!” gritó Octavia dramáticamente saliendo del coche.

Lincoln bajo también del coche para despedirse apropiadamente de su exnovia, y con apropiadamente me refiero a que el hombre aun tenia sentimientos por ella, pero Octavia quizá ya hubiera pasado página.

“Bueno Lexa, ha sido un placer conocerte” dijo Clarke suavemente extendiendo la mano a modo de despedida. Lexa miró la mano extendida de Clarke y negó con la cabeza “Oh claro, entiendo” se apresuró a corregir la rubia retirando la mano. Por supuesto, que tonta, se recriminó la rubia, algunas personas con el padecimiento de Lexa no se sentían nada cómodas con el contacto físico.

“¿Podré verte mañana?” preguntó Lexa casi con emoción en la voz. La rubia asintió sin pensárselo dos veces, aunque a otro día fuera miércoles y tuviera dos exámenes finales, ya encontraría espacio para ver a la chica.

“Eso fue raro” dijo Octavia mirando como el auto de Lincoln desaparecía en la esquina. Clarke tenía una sonrisa en los labios y si, había sido raro, muy raro.


	2. Capítulo II

_La primera cita_

Clarke le había prometido a Lexa hacerle un espacio en su día, incluso si tenían que verse en la biblioteca de la universidad, donde Clarke tenía que seguir estudiando para los finales. Lincoln amablemente había llevado a su prima hasta el campus y la había dejado al cuidado de Clarke en la biblioteca.

Lexa era la mejor persona con la que estudiar, simplemente se enfrascaba en cualquier libro que le llamara la atención en ese momento y podía estar en cómodo silencio por horas. Clarke descubrió que cada cierto tiempo la chica levantaba la mirada para observarla y luego volvía a su lectura mordiéndose el labio como conteniendo sus ganas de hablarle.

Después de un rato Clarke recibió un mensaje de Octavia, la menor de los Blake la estaba invitando a cenar, la rubia le contestó afirmativamente de buena gana, había pasado un tiempo desde que ellas dos no salían a solas.

“Clarke, deberías seguir estudiando” dijo Lexa mirando al teléfono de Clarke con recelo. “Debes terminar ese libro en dos horas para estar a tiempo y estudiar el siguiente, hablamos de aproximadamente 2 páginas por minuto”

Clarke no dijo nada, sólo continuo estudiando esta vez, con una sonrisa.

“Lexa” dijo Clarke después de un rato.

“¿Hum?” murmuró la morena sin levantar la vista del libro.

“Me gustó mucho nuestra primera cita” contestó la rubia riéndose de la expresión que Lexa puso.

“¿Cita?”

 

 

_El acercamiento inesperado_

Los finales por fin habían concluido y exitosamente por suerte para Clarke. Sus calificaciones eran exactamente lo que su madre deseaba, las mejores de su curso, Lexa le había estado ayudando a estudiar, por lo que en cuanto recibió la última calificación, a la primera que llamo fue a Lexa.

Iban a reunirse en el parque, pero a Lexa no le agrada esa idea, odiaba los lugares al aire libre y con tanta gente, además el factor bichos era un factor que deseaba evitar a toda costa. Por lo que tomaron un sitio más neutral que fue el museo que estaba cerca de la casa de los Woods donde Lexa vivía con su hermana, Anya y sus padres.

Lexa estaba llena de datos curiosos sobre cada obra que veían, Clarke estaba maravillada con la increíble capacidad de memoria de la chica, cuando Clarke le comentó esto, Lexa le contó que en realidad había pasado mucho tiempo en aquel museo, porque era un lugar muy tranquilo y la gente que iba ahí por lo general no se interesaba en molestarla, además le gustaba contemplar las obras en silencio.

“Espero entonces no perturbar mucho tu silencio” dijo Clarke como disculpándose, la otra chica inclinó un poco la cabeza sin entender muy bien al principio.

“Me gusta que perturbes mi silencio” contestó Lexa después de un rato.

Ese fue el primer día que Lexa le permitió tomar su mano. También fue el primer día que Clarke se embriago tanto junto a Octavia que no supo cómo llegó a la cama de la última, aunque agradeció no estar desnuda; porque Octavia había prometido no dejar que nadie durmiera en su cama a menos que estuviera desnudo.   

 

_Navidad_

Esa navidad Clarke la pasaría en compañía de Bellamy, Octavia y Raven, porque su madre como siempre estaba trabajando. Habían planeado pasar la noche viendo películas de miedo y tomando cerveza, al diablo con las tradiciones. Pero antes de eso, Clarke le había prometido a Anya que se pasaría por la casa Woods para saludar a Lexa, a la chica le encantaba esta fecha específicamente.

La rubia llegó a la casa de los Woods cerca de las siete de la noche, desde la entrada del edificio hasta llegar a la puerta del departamento 11B había infinidad de adornos. Toco un par de veces el timbre antes de que una sonriente Anya abriera la puerta, era raro verla sonreír, era más raro no verla de negro, llevaba puesto un suéter rojo bordado y en la cabeza una diadema de astas de reno, Clarke casi se echa a reír, pero se contuvo.

Adentro se sentía la navidad, olía a chocolate caliente y galletas horneadas. Había luces de colores en las paredes y figurillas de renos, santa y demás. En la esquina de la sala había un enorme árbol con regalos debajo. Clarke sabía que la familia de Lexa era adinerada, pero no tanto, de pronto comenzó a sentirse insegura por lo simple que era su regalo.

Un hombre muy alto y fornido salió de la cocina y saludó a Clarke efusivamente, era Gustus, el padre de Lexa, detrás de él llegó la madre de Lexa, Luna, una mujer algo regordeta y muy sonriente que le dio un cálido abrazo a Clarke.

“Lexa no para de hablar de ti señorita” comentó el hombre invitándola a sentarse “Y créeme cuando digo, que es muy difícil que alguien impresione a mi hija”

“Si que es difícil impresionar a alguien con dos doctorados” dijo Clarke. Era cierto, Lexa se había graduado de la universidad a los 14, tenía dos doctorados, uno en física teórica y otro en física matemática.

“Si, pero tú lo has logrado” dijo la señora Woods antes de regresar a la cocina.

Antes de que Clarke pudiera replicar algo, una Lexa con un semblante menos serio que el normal iba saliendo de su cuarto; llevaba puesto un suéter bordado a juego con el de su hermana, pero el de ella era de color verde, traía entre las manos un paquete envuelto en regalo, sus gafas estaban algo torcidas. Clarke sonrió enormemente al verla, la otra chica por su lado se veía más que feliz de ver a Clarke ahí.

“Toma” le dijo antes que nada extendiéndole el paquete que llevaba en las manos. Clarke lo recibió sin pesárselo mucho “Sé muy bien que los regalos son una convención social innecesaria, pero yo quería darte…”

Lexa paró de hablar tan pronto como vio lo que Clarke extraía de su mochila, sin envoltura, porque Lexa pensaba que era desperdicio de papel. Casi pega un gritito de emoción al verlo y mucho más cuando Clarke se lo entregó en la manos temblorosas.

“Me compraste el rompecabezas infinito” pronunció Lexa lentamente aun sin poder creérselo ella misma, miraba la caja de arriba abajo comprobando que fuera real.

“Feliz navidad Lex”

Entonces paso algo inesperado, Lexa hizo la caja un poco de lado y se acercó para darle un abrazo a una muy sorprendida Clarke, y unos muy sorprendidos Woods que miraban todo con los ojos bien abiertos para comprobar que era real, nadie nunca había entrado tan fácil y rápido a la vida de Lexa.

“Feliz navidad Clarke”

Más tarde de vuelta en el departamento de los Blake, ya la esperaban sus amigos con palomitas y muchas cervezas frías, hacía un frío terrible, pero dentro del departamento entrabas en calor. Aunque por un momento Clarke quiso regresar con los Woods.

Abrió el regalo de Lexa antes de comenzar con las películas de horror. Clarke apreciaba que la chica hubiera envuelto el regalo, a pesar de que sabía cuánto odiaba el desperdicio de papel. Era una caja pequeña, y dentro de esa caja había un hermoso reloj de bolsillo plateado, Clarke no sabía que esperaba de Lexa, pero era obvio que tendría que ver con un reloj, la morena amaba los relojes, como funcionaban, su historia, su forma, todo, era una aficionada.

“Huy es bonito” dijo Raven sentándose en el sofá junto a ella, Octavia se sentó del otro lado para admirar el reloj por igual o eso pensó Clarke, en realidad la menor de los Blake también tenía un regalo para ella.

“Será una navidad de relojes entonces” dijo Octavia poniendo en la mano de Clarke un reloj de pulsera, la rubia observo por un momento el objeto antes de que una sonrisa inundara su rostro.

“Reparaste el reloj de mi padre” dijo Clarke más en afirmación que en pregunta, la morena sólo asintió. Clarke se lanzó a abrazarla efusivamente, ese reloj era lo único que quedaba de su padre y se había averiado hacia unos meses.

“Lo que sea por ti princesa” susurró Octavia a su oído y Clarke se estremeció.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, gracias por sus comentarios y kudos, son muy agradables. Commander-ClarkeLexa


	3. Capítulo III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sólo quiero decir que no tengo excusa por haber tardado tanto, pero en otras noticias, ya esta casi terminado, así que agregaré los capítulos faltantes rápidamente.

_Spring Break_

“Son sólo dos semanas” intentaba calmar Clarke a Lexa en la mañana del inicio de las vacaciones de primavera. La rubia se encontraba en la casa de los Woods intentando despedirse de Lexa, pues se embarcaría en un viaje de dos semanas por la Montaña Weather junto a todos sus amigos.

Al principio Lexa había intentado ocultar muy bien el hecho de que no quería que Clarke la dejara por tanto tiempo, pero el día de la despedida había llegado y ya no era tan fácil hacerlo. Anya le había explicado mil veces ya, que Clarke era una persona con una vida completamente distinta que no incluía a Lexa y que tenía que dejarla hacer sus cosas; y Lexa había intentado comportarse, de verdad que lo intentaba, pero dos semanas parecían una eternidad.

“Vamos, no pongas esa cara” continuo Clarke, era triste dejar a Lexa para ella también, porque sabía muy bien cuanto se había aferrado Lexa a ella. Una chica con dos doctorados que tenía actitudes de niños de 5 años, las mujeres raras y hermosas eran el tipo de Clarke. “¿Te puedo dar un abrazo?”

“Pero sólo porque te vas por dos semanas” concedió al fin Lexa extendiendo los brazos.

El viaje a la montaña Weather no fue muy largo. Los chicos viajaron en el jeep de Bellamy, la recién adquirida camioneta de Raven y la motocicleta de Octavia que no podía faltar. Bellamy, Echo, Jasper y Maya se apretujaron en el jeep, mientras; Raven, Monroe, Monty y Murphy viajaron muy cómodos en la camioneta. Por su lado Octavia había retado a Clarke a conducir su motocicleta, a lo cual la rubia no se había negado; por lo que fueron las ultimas en llegar al punto de reunión donde establecerían su campamento.

“Ni siquiera porque tienes dos relojes puedes llegar a tiempo” se burló Raven tan pronto las chicas pusieron un pie en el campamento.

Murphy, Bellamy y Raven ya estaban instalando las tiendas de todos, por su lado Echo, Monroe y Monty estaban racionando sus provisiones para que fueran suficientes durante las siguientes dos semanas, Maya y Jasper estaban besuqueándose sobre el jeep de Bellamy.

“Van a ser unas muy largas dos semanas” dijo Octavia mirando a los enamorados con asco.

Pero no fueron largas en lo absoluto, a pesar de estar completamente incomunicados, a pesar de que Jasper y Monty estaban desesperados por Wi-Fi, a pesar de que Raven y Morphy pelearan cada dos por tres, a pesar de que interminables mosquitos encontraran apetitosa la piel de Bellamy, a pesar de que Clarke y Octavia eran las únicas solteras ahí, a pesar de todo eso, el viaje había sido un éxito. Tuvieron momentos de diversión increíbles que quedarían grabados en las interminables fotos y videos que Raven insistía en tomar, los chicos no sabían de donde sacaba tantas baterías.

Finalmente en su última noche ahí decidieron embriagarse. Encendieron un fuego enorme, cocinaron toda la comida que les sobraba y se bebieron todo el licor que habían llevado. Eran cerca de las dos de la mañana y hacía un frío horrible cuando Octavia reto a Clarke a lanzarse al rio casi congelado, la rubia no sabía porque seguía aceptando los retos, pero ahí estaba congelándose el trasero en la madrugada mientras sus demás amigos bailaban a la luz de la fogata unos metros más allá.

Tal vez era el alcohol, tal vez era la adrenalina, tal vez realmente quería, pero Clarke se sentía muy tentada en besar a Octavia que temblaba de frío junto a ella en su ropa interior. No recordaba haberse sentido tan atraída hacia su amiga antes de esta noche, o quizá lo había estado ignorando a propósito porque Lexa era la que navegaba por su mente la mayor parte del tiempo y no parecía dejar lugar para nadie más.  

“¿En qué piensas?” preguntó Octavia con el ceño fruncido al ver la expresión de angustia en el rostro de Clarke.

“Nada” contestó Clarke la voz un poco pastosa.

“Creo que estas muy ebria” se burló Octavia “Si quieres podemos pretender que fue culpa del alcohol”

“¿A qué…?”

Antes de que Clarke pudiera preguntar, sintió como Octavia tomaba su rostro entre sus manos y posaba suavemente sus labios sobre los de ella, la rubia respondió al beso encantada, nunca había sentido unos labios tan suaves y perfectos, el beso duro muy poco para el gusto de Octavia, pero se separó sonriente aun con las manos en el rostro de la rubia, Clarke también sonreía.

“Esto fue una mala idea” la sonrisa de Octavia desapareció rápidamente, por lo que Clarke se apresuró a corregir “Me refiero a nadar medio desnudas en el río congelado” la morena comenzó a reír, pero no dijo nada, sólo se acercó para besarla una vez más.  

 Definitivamente las mujeres raras y hermosas eran el tipo de Clarke.

_Todo lo que tú no_

Octavia era todo lo que Lexa nunca sería. Se notaba primero desde la forma de vestir tan distinta, Octavia vestía como una chica mala de banda de motociclistas y Lexa parecía ser vestida por una monja ciega. Lexa no se subiría a una moto ni loca, odiaba las actividades al aire libre mientras que Octavia era una aventurera por naturaleza. A Octavia no le interesaba en lo más mínimo la historia de los relojes antiguos, tampoco le importaba ensuciarse las manos, no por nada estaba estudiando mecánica junto a Raven; Lexa nunca se atrevería a tocar la grasa de ningún tipo; y sobre todo, la diferencia más grande, Octavia era la persona más cariñosa del mundo y adoraba besar a Clarke, mientras que Lexa, bueno, Lexa era Lexa. Sin embargo, Clarke no podía sacarse a la chica de la cabeza, simplemente no lo lograba por más que intentaba.

“Los tiburones cabeza de martillo viajan en manada liderados por una hembra” comentó Lexa mientras caminaban por el acuario de la universidad. Clarke había invitado a la chica a pasar el día, se lo debía después de haber estado dos semanas ausente, y también porque estaba haciendo hasta lo imposible por evitar a Octavia.

La rubia sonrió gustosa por el comentario de la chica, extrañaba esos pequeños datos curiosos que Lexa siempre tenía de las cosas, Bellamy decía que era molesto a veces, pero agradeció infinitamente los conocimientos de Lexa al jugar scrabble con ella en su equipo; Clarke recordaba que esa había sido la única ocasión en que Lexa había accedido a salir con todos sus amigos, pero se fue tan pronto como alguien sugirió mover la fiesta a un bar.

“Lexa tienes las gafas torcidas de nuevo, ¿Cómo lo haces?” dijo Clarke fingiendo exasperación mientras volvía a colocarlas derechas. La morena dio un paso atrás instintivamente, no estaba acostumbrada a tener el rostro de alguien tan cerca del suyo, pero se sintió mal tan pronto como vio la sonrisa de Clarke desvanecerse.

“Los pulpos son los invertebrados con mayor inteligencia” dijo Lexa cambiando el tema rápidamente, quería borrar ese semblante de tristeza de la rubia, pero no tenía idea de cómo.

“Prefiero al kraken” intento bromear Clarke olvidando que Lexa a veces se lo tomaba muy literal.

“El kraken es una criatura ficticia Clarke, no entiendo como podrías comparar…”

“Creo que lo que mi amiga intenta hacer aquí es una broma” dijo alguien detrás de Clarke. Lexa casi brinca de su sitio, no le gustaba que la sorprendieran. Clarke dio media vuelta para encontrarse frente a frente con Octavia, la morena tenía una sonrisa en los labios como siempre y llevaba esa chaqueta de cuero que a Clarke le gustaba.

“Claro, una broma, es obvio” se apresuró a decir Lexa como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo. Su terapeuta la estaba ayudando a no tomarse las cosas tan literales, pero seguía sin agarrar el truco aun. Por su lado la menor de los Blake ni siquiera miraba a Lexa, sólo tenía ojos para Clarke, quien por su lado no sabía muy bien que decir.

“¿Quieren ir por un helado? Hace un calor horrible” ofreció Octavia amablemente.

“¡Si!” contestó Lexa en seguida, amaba el helado; sobre todo el de vainilla, porque las mezclas raras no eran lo suyo, o era de chocolate o era de vainilla, pero mezclas no.

“A Lexa no le gusta viajar en motocicletas” objetó Clarke por otro lado, la verdad era que no se sentía muy cómoda saliendo con las dos chicas, ni siquiera estaba segura de que ellas dos se sintieran cómodas la una con la otra.

“Tengo el jeep de Bellamy en realidad”

Y sólo así no le quedo ningún otro pretexto que poner. Tomaron el jeep y fueron a la heladería favorita de los Blake en el centro. Clarke recordaba perfecto las competencias de comer helado de los hermanos, hasta quedar con la lengua entumida o el cerebro congelado, era muy divertido verlos hacer eso, sobre todo si no se empecinaban en hacerla entrar en la competencia.

El local pertenecía a la familia Miller, era algo pequeño, pero sus helados eran famosos en todo Manhattan. Los Blake fueron amigos de los Miller en alguna época, ahora los señores Blake ya no existían, ni tampoco la señora Miller, pero los Millers y Blake restantes seguían en contacto, Octavia siempre vio al señor Miller como una figura paterna o como un tío, como sea, pero parte de la familia, de su pequeña familia.

Las chicas pidieron helados; de vainilla para Lexa, de limón para Clarke y algo llamado el Miller’s especial para Octavia. Las tres se sentaron en una pequeña mesa cerca del mostrador, la única que hablaba realmente era Lexa que contaba datos curiosos sobre el helado y su forma de preparación. Clarke parecía incomoda, y Octavia lo notaba, no por nada habían sido amigas desde el jardín de niños.

“¡Hey O!” saludó un muchacho saliendo detrás de detrás del mostrador.

“Hey Miller” contestó la chica levantándose para darle un abrazo efusivo.

“Hola Clarke, tenía un tiempo sin verte, deberías pasarte más seguido por aquí” dijo el muchacho al ver a la rubia, la chica sólo asintió sonriendo.

“¿Quieres ver como hacen el helado?” preguntó Octavia a Lexa, la morena parecía recelosa por un momento, pero luego asintió lentamente. Después de todo, eso contaba como una nueva experiencia y Clarke le decía siempre que debía estar más dispuesta a nuevas experiencias. Siguió al muchacho por una puerta que daba a la trastienda, dejando a Clarke y Octavia solas.

La fabricación del helado no era la gran cosa, es cierto que lo hacían artesanalmente y no con máquinas, pero seguía sin ser la gran cosa, no valía la pena verlo, mucho menos si eso significaba estar lejos de Clarke. Así que después de unos diez minutos de aburrición, Lexa le pidió lo más amable que pudo al chico que la llevara afuera de nuevo, Clarke decía que tenía que aprender a ser más amable de vez en cuando.

Cuando volvieron al frente; Clarke y Octavia estaban hablando con las cabezas muy juntas, tenían las manos entrelazadas y reían. Lexa sintió algo extraño, algo que nunca había sentido antes, tal vez el helado le hubiera hecho daño, tenía que revisar cada local de comida que visitaba antes de visitarlo se recordó.  

“Clarke tiene novia” le dijo Lexa esa noche a Anya mientras esta preparaba la cena.

“¿Estas bien?” la mujer mayor se detuvo de picar los pimientos que tenía sobre la tabla y dio media vuelta para mirar a su hermana.

“¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?” pregunto Lexa frunciendo el ceño confundida. Anya casi se da un palmazo en la cara, no podía que creer que su hermana fuera tan distraída; sabía que por su enfermedad le era difícil relacionarse socio-afectivamente, pero creyó que con Clarke sería diferente, que al menos ya había notado que lo que tenían tenia potencial para ir más allá de una simple amistad.

“Pero no entiendo algo” dijo Lexa más tarde mientras ya estaban cenando, sólo eran ellas dos esa noche, sus padres estaban de viaje como siempre.

“¿hmm?” murmuró Anya con la boca llena, estaba hambrienta, el día había sido estresante.

“No entiendo que hace a esta chica especial… no lo tomes a mal… quiero decir… Clarke es especial” balbuceo Lexa, algo poco común en ella. “¿Yo soy especial cierto?” Anya asintió. “¿Quién es más especial? ¿Yo o ella? Quiero decir Octavia Blake”

“Lex, ella es todo lo que tú no” contestó Anya. Octavia Blake era una leyenda entre la familia Woods después de haber sido la novia más alocada de Lincoln.

“Puedo serlo” refunfuñó Lexa.

“¿Y porque querrías serlo?” inquirió Anya levantando una ceja.

“Porque… humm… ¿probar cosas nuevas?” contestó la menor mirando a su hermana dubitativamente.

“Lex… escucha…”

“Ella es todo lo que yo no, entiendo”

  


	4. Capítulo IV

“¡Lexa basta!” Clarke tomo las manos ensangrentadas de Lexa entre las suyas con fuerza, la chica se resistía e intentaba zafarse para continuar con la faena de lavarse las manos con tanta fuerza que se había hecho sangrar. Tenía las gafas torcidas y a punto de caerse, en el suelo había pedazos de cerámica rotos de todos los jarrones que Lexa había roto, algunos vidrios también, incluso plumas de los cojines, agua y ahora sangre; todo mezclándose en el suelo.

Eran las dos de la mañana en New York, Clarke había recibido una llamada de Lincoln para avisarle que Lexa estaba teniendo un ataque, por lo que a esa hora había conducido desde su apartamento que compartía con su novia al otro lado de la ciudad, se había prometido siempre estar ahí para Lexa, aunque a Octavia no le agradará mucho la idea.

“Regresa a la cama” había dicho Octavia abriendo las sabanas junto a ella. Clarke miró a su prometida y se acercó sólo para darle un beso en la frente.

“Lo siento, pero ella me necesita; volveré cuando pueda” dijo suavemente al oído de la chica.

Clarke tomo su abrigo y sus llaves lista para salir a la fría noche, Octavia se removió entre las sabanas y se incorporó en la cama antes de que la rubia pudiera salir, y cuando Clarke ya estaba en la puerta dijo:   

“No tienes que acudir corriendo cada vez que te llaman, ¿Sabes?” la voz de Octavia era fría, la morena estaba cansada de tener que compartir a su prometida con una niña de 5 años.

“Lo sé” contestó Clarke simplemente antes de salir por la puerta dejando a una Octavia completamente frustrada.

La familia de Lexa, se encontraba fuera de la ciudad por cuestiones de trabajo, por lo que Lincoln había quedado a cargo de Lexa por la noche; al parecer al hombre no había sabido muy bien cómo controlar todo en la casa, por lo que lo que comenzó como un simple enojo, se convirtió en un ataque que disparó la conducta destructiva de Lexa, Lincoln no sabía qué hacer, por lo que llamó a la única persona en la ciudad que sabía qué hacer cuando Lexa se ponía así. Y Clarke siempre estaba ahí para Lexa.

“Lexa mírame”

Algunos días eran así, es duro tener los síntomas de Lexa, un momento podía ponerse muy violenta, Clarke había tenido algunos moretones ya; pero igual al siguiente día seguía siendo la misma persona tierna de siempre, la Lexa que Clarke amaba tanto, a veces incluso Clarke se decía que en realidad amaba a las dos Lexas, amaba a la Lexa completa, con todos los inconvenientes que eso trajera consigo.

Clarke despertó en la mañana algo entumida, había dormido en una posición incómoda sobre el sofá de los Woods, después de meter a Lexa en la cama, se encontró muy exhausta para volver a su apartamento, por lo que decidió pasar ahí la noche. Tan pronto despertó, sintió la mirada de alguien sobre ella. Lexa estaba sentada en una silla frente a ella observándola casi sin parpadear, la rubia ni siquiera se inmuto por este comportamiento, ya estaba más que acostumbrada a estos a veces comportamientos erráticos de la morena.

“¿Has estado ahí por mucho tiempo?” preguntó Clarke levantando y sobándose el cuello, miró su reloj, aún tenía un par de horas antes de ir a trabajar.

“No podía dormir, limpie todo el desastre y te prepare el desayuno, para que no llegues tarde al hospital” si, esa era la Lexa tranquila y dulce que Clarke adoraba. La rubia se acercó y posó un suave beso sobre la frente de la morena. Llevaban cerca de dos años de conocerse, a veces a Clarke se le permitía este tipo de afectos, muy a veces.

A pesar de todo, Clarke llegó tarde al trabajo, los demás doctores a veces la miraban con odio por tener este tipo de privilegios por ser hija de la jefa de cirugía. A veces Clarke también se odiaba por la misma razón, lo cierto era que no le agradaba mucho su trabajo, ni sus horarios inflexibles, ni el hecho de siempre estar rodeada de un aura de tristeza dentro de aquel recinto. Odiaba no pasar tanto tiempo con sus amigos, con su novia y sobre todo con Lexa que parecía empeorar cada día más en sus ataques sin razón aparente.

Lexa por su lado, con apoyo de su familia y de la misma Clarke había aceptado un trabajo de medio tiempo como investigadora en la universidad local, lugar que por cierto se había convertido en la universidad número uno en investigaciones en el campo de la física teórica, gracias al trabajo increíble de Alexandria Woods. Por supuesto que Lexa también odiaba no pasar tanto tiempo con Clarke, por lo que hacía hasta lo imposible en programar horarios en los que coincidieran, pero no era suficiente, sus ataques empeoraban, ella lo sabía y temía que algo estuviera yendo peor en su cerebro; la psicóloga había dicho _‘Clarke te hace mal’_ , lo que Lexa se negaba a creer rotundamente, aunque los hechos estuvieran ahí, era la primera vez que la ciencia le fallaba. Fue entonces cuando decidió dejar de ir a terapia, ya no necesitaba a una terapeuta que le dijera que tenía que alejarse Clarke.

Más tarde, en el trabajo, Lexa encontraba muy difícil poder concentrarse con la cantidad de ruido que sus colegas provocaban fuera de su oficina, se preguntó qué demonios estarían haciendo, después de que el ruido se volvió insoportable, tomo valor y se aventuró fuera de su oficina, cosa que no hacía muy a menudo.

En una sala multiusos cercana varios profesores y algunos alumnos se reunían alrededor de una mesa que contenía muchos ingredientes químicos y matraces, se acercó un poco, sólo lo suficiente para intentar descifrar lo que hacían. Al parecer estaban llevando a cabo una competencia para ver quien creaba más rápido una sustancia que pudiera inflar un globo, por turnos iban explicando que contenían los matraces de cada uno.

“…anhídrido Carbónico y el toque final… acetiluro” finalizó diciendo un hombre muy orgulloso de sí mientras los demás vitoreaban, al parecer era el que más avanzado iba.

“Disculpe” Lexa levanto la mano y todas las miradas se posaron sobre ella “¿Cuánto tiempo lleva su mezcla activa?” el hombre la miró extrañado, ni siquiera la conocía.

“Quince minutos a lo sumo” contestó mirando su reloj.

Sin decir palabra, Lexa se acercó a la mesa y tomo el matraz entre sus manos a pesar de las protestas de todos, lo llevó hasta la ventana que daba al patio y lo arrojo. Antes de que pudieran reprenderla por sus acciones, se escuchó un estruendo afuera, todos corrieron a la ventana para ver lo que pasaba mientras Lexa se alejaba de vuelta a su oficina.

“Oye regresa” le gritó alguien, la morena no se detuvo, hasta que una chica de pelirroja se interpuso en su camino “Gracias, eso hubiera sido desastroso” Lexa sólo asintió “¿Tienes nombre?” Lexa volvió a asentir tomándose la pregunta literal, la chica soltó una pequeña risa, y la morena no entendía que era tan gracioso. “Soy Costia, si te decides a decirme tu nombre, llámame” dijo la pelirroja al tiempo que le extendía una tarjeta.

Lexa se quedó en medio del pasillo un poco perpleja y con una tarjeta en la mano, estaba casi segura de que lo que había pasado era lo que Anya llamaba coqueteo.

Clarke salió temprano del trabajo porque se veía como basura y su madre la había mandado a casa antes, diciendo que se veía como basura. Abby estaba preocupada por su hija, no le agradaba mucho que su hija estuviera comprometida con alguien que claramente no tenía futuro, Abby Griffin estaba convencida que la infelicidad de Clarke provenía de su relación con Octavia y no con su elección de carrera.

La rubia miró su reloj tan pronto salió del hospital, eran las cinco de la tarde apenas, seguramente Octavia aun estaría en el trabajo, tenía la opción de ir a su departamento y recuperar sus horas de sueño que había perdido la noche anterior, pero decidió elegir otro rumbo.

Anya abrió la puerta encontrándose con una sonriente Clarke Griffin, llevaba en las manos lo que parecía ser comida china del restaurante favorito de Lexa.

“Recordé que hoy es día de comida china, mi favorita” dijo la rubia sonriente tan pronto entró a la casa.

“Bien podría ser día de pan y agua, y aun así estarías aquí” se burló Anya, haciendo que Clarke se sonrojara un poco.  

Antes de que Anya llamará a Lexa para que saliera de su cuarto, le pidió a Clarke que le contara un poco sobre el ataque de la noche anterior, también comentaron preocupadas un poco acerca de lo frecuente que los ataques estaban ocurriendo últimamente, Anya también le comunicó a Clarke que Lexa había decidido cambiar de terapeuta.

“Pero si adoraba la Dra. Tsing, digo, a mí en lo personal me aterrorizaba, pero Lexa la adoraba” comentó Clarke extrañada por esa decisión.

“Mi hermana no ‘adora’ a nadie” señaló Anya concienzuda “Bueno, excepto a ti”

Después de la breve charla, llamarón a Lexa para cenar. Mientras cenaban, Lexa les contó acerca de su pequeña aventura en la universidad, Anya casi no podía creerlo, era difícil que su hermana interactuara con la gente, más aun que se interesara por ellos.

Después de cenar y lavar los platos, Clarke y Lexa se encerraron en el cuarto de esta para platicar de cualquier cosa. Así estaban recostadas sobre la cama cuando algo cayó del bolsillo de Lexa, Clarke lo recogió en seguida para examinar el pequeño pedazo de papel.

“¿Quién es Costia Willow?” preguntó con el ceño fruncido leyendo la tarjeta.

“Una estudiante de la universidad, me dijo gracias por tirar el matraz por la ventana; y dijo que la llamara cuando quisiera decirle mi nombre” contestó Lexa sin mayor complicación.

“¿Y la llamarás?” la morena no sabía porque Clarke preguntaba cosas así, no tenían sentido para ella, ni representaban mayor problema.

“No entiendo porque querría ocultarle mi nombre, pero tampoco la llamaría para algo tan trivial”

“Lexa…”

“¿Humm?”

“Te estaba coqueteando”

“¡Aja!” exclamó Lexa triunfante levantándose de un brinco de la cama “Eso si lo sabía, Clarke, lo descubrí por mí misma”

Clarke rodó los ojos, se levantó también de la cama, se acercó a Lexa y acomodo su cabello que parecía un desastre. A la morena no le importó la cercanía, se había acostumbrado a la presencia de Clarke, a sus caricias eventuales, a su perfume, a veces al olor a hospital, como ahora. Clarke acaricio su mejilla, Lexa había notado hace un tiempo ya que lo que sentía cuando Clarke la tocaba era algo que no había sentido, no era como cuando la tocaba Anya o sus padres, definitivamente era diferente.

“¿Qué piensas?” preguntó Clarke frunciendo el entrecejo de pronto, pues Lexa tenía la mirada fija en su rostro, como analizándola. La diferencias de estatura y el hecho de que estuvieran tan cerca, hacía que Clarke tuviera que levantar la mirada para buscar la de Lexa, más la mirada de la morena no estaba sobre sus ojos sino unos centímetros más abajo, la rubia notó esto casi de inmediato, sin embargo su racionalidad le decía que esto era imposible. “¿Lex?”

“Que tal vez debería llamar a Costia Willow” contestó finalmente, como saliendo de su estupor. Era una gran idea, podría tener al fin alguien con quien hablar en la universidad, quizá la dejaran de ver raro en el desayuno.

“Oh…” dejó escapar una sorprendida Clarke mientras daba unos pasos atrás, se sentó en la cama mirando a la alfombra, no era esa respuesta que esperaba de Lexa. “¿Así que la invitarás a salir?” su pregunta salió casi por impulso, no se atrevía a levantar la vista del suelo, algo en su pecho se hacía pesado. _Oh dios, que tonta estaba siendo,_ pensó Clarke con pesar.

“Si…” iba a contestar la morena al fin, pero se interrumpió pues Clarke estaba de pie nuevamente, pero esta vez se dirigía a la puerta.

“Olvide que tenía que hacer algo… el hospital y… tú sabes…” balbuceó prácticamente la doctora mientras salía rápidamente por la puerta, dejando a una Lexa con las palabras en la boca y totalmente confundida por esta reacción de la rubia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, ¿Que les pareció? ¿Demasiado Slow burn?


	5. Capítulo V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Espero que no me odien (mucho) despúes de este capítulo, pero ya voy por el conflicto final, el final se acerca :) Enjoy!

Más tarde mientras Lexa se preparaba para dormir, Anya se coló en su habitación, la hermana mayor quería saber porque razón Clarke Griffin había salido casi disparada de aquel lugar, así que no tenía más remedio que preguntar a su hermana menor del incidente, Lexa no estaba alterada, por lo que no debía ser grave, aunque con su hermana no sabía ya, minimizaba los grandes problemas y entraba en crisis por trivialidades, desventajas de la ansiedad social por supuesto.

Lexa estaba sentada sobre su cama con un libro en la mano, sus gafas estaban sobre la mesita de noche, por lo que era obvio que no estaba leyendo, Anya se acercó para ver lo que en realidad hacía su hermana menor, entre las páginas del libro había una entrada algo vieja de la feria. Anya recordaba aquella feria perfectamente, la primera vez que Lexa salía a un lugar tan concurrido, Clarke la había llevado y la había devuelto con un montón de azúcar en las venas, que Anya aún no perdonaba hasta hoy.

“¿Por qué guardaste esto?” preguntó sentándose al lado de su hermana, no era común de Lexa coleccionar este tipo de objetos sentimentales. La menor no levantó la mirada del libro, ni siquiera parecía notar la presencia de su hermana, sus dedos repasaban la textura del boleto una y otra vez.

“Debo dormir” habló Lexa después de un rato, señaló el reloj en la mesita de noche, estaba cinco minutos tarde de su horario habitual de sueño. Anya sabía que no le sacaría nada a su hermana en ese momento, por lo que la dejaría descansar y quizá más tarde quisiera contarle algo.

Clarke Griffin se sentía como una completa tonta después de haber abandonado así la residencia de los Woods, la verdad es que se sentía bastante triste, Lexa, _su_ Lexa iba a salir con otra chica, no eran celos, era más parecido a un corazón roto. Cuando conoció a Lexa supo que nada romántico podría pasar entre ellas, la chica era muy dulce, pero su enfermedad no parecía dejar lugar para esa clase de afecto, pero al parecer Costia Willow lo había logrado sin mayor problema. “Dame otra cerveza” pidió al hombre detrás de la barra del bar donde se había refugiado después de su encuentro con Lexa. No buscaba embriagarse, sólo relajarse, pues tenía una cena planeada con Octavia más tarde.

Un hombre se sentó junto a ella en la barra, su objetivo seguro era coquetear, Clarke no estaba de humor para nada de aquello, por lo que ya estaba repasando en su cabeza el insulto adecuado antes de que el hombre dijera nada. “Hey” saludó el tipo suavemente.

“Escucha amigo…” iba a empezar a explicarle porque debía alejarse de ella, pero tan pronto se dio media vuelta se dio cuenta de que en realidad lo conocía, era Finn, la rubia tenia tanto tiempo sin verlo que casi le parecía surreal encontrárselo de nuevo, su cabello ya no era largo, ahora era corto y vestía de traje, mas la sonrisa pedante seguía ahí. “Hey, ¿Cómo estás?” el semblante de la chica cambio a algo más amable.

Estuvieron platicando un rato, el chico había cambiado sin duda, ya no era el mismo que en la universidad, había madurado más de lo que Clarke hubiera esperado de él. Justo hablaban de que necesitaban una reunión urgente con todos sus amigos cuando el celular de Clarke vibro en su bolsillo.

**Creo que me perdí – L**

La rubia se quedó mirando la pantalla de su celular sin entender nada, eran cerca de las diez de la noche, Lexa debía estar en la cama desde hace una hora, así que su mensaje no tenía ningún sentido para ella. “¿Todo bien?” preguntó Finn al percatarse de la mirada preocupada de Clarke.

“Si, pero debo irme” contestó la rubia rápidamente guardando su celular y saliendo del bar apresuradamente, dejando a Finn con la palabra en la boca, ni siquiera habían intercambiado números, lo que sea que Clarke tuviera que hacer seguro era muy importante, pensó el muchacho.

Clarke condujo lo más rápido que pudo hasta la ubicación que Lexa le había enviado, el alcohol no le ayudaba a pensar claramente, estaba muy preocupada por la morena, debía estar muy asustada, sola, de noche y con tanta gente en la Séptima Avenida. No debía dejar que el pánico la invadiera se dijo mientras estacionaba el coche, seguir a pie era lo más conveniente o nunca saldría del tráfico.

**¿Dónde estás? No te veo donde acordamos – C**

Clarke envió el mensaje y espero contestación mientras seguía caminando entre la gente y buscando a la morena con la mirada,  sin embargo no parecía estar por ningún lado. Clarke tenía que hablar seriamente con ella, no podía salir y exponerse de esta manera, Lexa tenía que entender que Clarke tenía una vida aparte de ella, _¿Por qué no llamó a Costia Willow para que la ayudara?_ , pensó Clarke tercamente, no es que fueran celos, bueno si lo eran, pero también era verdad que su tiempo no estaba a disposición de Lexa.

La rubia siguió caminando sobre la séptima hasta cruzar con Broodway, había llegado ya a Times Square y Lexa seguía sin responder su mensaje, miró la pantalla de su celular con pesar, debía llamarla, aunque a Lexa no le gustaran las llamadas. Estaba a punto de llamar cuando levantó la mirada por instinto y ahí estaba, Lexa con las gafas torcidas, su gorro de estambre y un abrigo gigante, Clarke se olvidó de todo su enojo al mirarla, no podía enfadarse con ella, con quien sea menos con ella. La morena se encontraba en medio de la intersección con la mirada perdida en una de las grandes pantallas de Times Square, las luces se reflejaban en su rostro y Clarke no recordaba haber visto a alguien más hermosa que Lexa, no debía existir tal ser, la rubia se quedó a unos pasos de Lexa sin atreverse a caminar hacia ella, estaba desarmada, vulnerable. La morena por su lado notó la presencia de Clarke un momento después, su gesto confundido cambió a uno de felicidad, tenía esa sonrisa que sólo estaba reservada para Clarke, _su_ Clarke.

“¿Qué haces aquí?” preguntó Clarke saliendo de su fantasía, caminó los pasos que le faltaban para llegar a la otra chica, su tono era dulce, pero cansado.  “¿Cómo te perdiste? ¿A dónde ibas?”

“mmm… yo…” increíble, Alexandria Woods se había quedado sin palabras, Clarke no pudo evitar echarse a reír ante esto.

“Vamos, te llevare a casa” decidió la rubia tomando la mano de la otra, no era la primera vez que lo hacían, pero esta vez se sentía diferente.

Caminaron en silencio hasta el auto, Clarke no sabía si era su imaginación, pero el pulgar de Lexa acariciaba su mano entrelazada. Dentro del coche las cosas parecían normales de nuevo, la Lexa de siempre mirando por la ventana entretenida, y Clarke con su música que a la morena le parecía muy  rara.

Llegaron a la casa Woods en menos de lo que Clarke había esperado, bajó del coche y acompaño a Lexa hasta la entrada del edificio, no planeaba pasar, pues se le hacía tarde para su cena.

“¿Vas a estar bien?” preguntó en tono bajo, Lexa parecía no querer entrar al edificio, su rostro parecía estar debatiéndose algo. “¿Ya me dirás a donde ibas a esta hora?”

“Quería verte” confesó la morena mirando al suelo, Clarke no entendía esta nueva actitud, Lexa nunca había sido tímida para pedir verla. “Te fuiste y entendí…” Lexa levantó la mirada para encontrarse con aquellos ojos azules, tenía que decir lo que iba a decir o no lo diría jamás. “Entendí que…” demonios, era más difícil de lo que Lexa había calculado. “¿Clarke puedes cerrar los ojos?” le pidió, sentía que era mejor si no la miraba.

“¿Quieres que cierre los ojos?” ahora era Clarke quien estaba confundida, Lexa no era tímida con estas cosas, menos cuando se trataba de hablar con ella, así que no pudo evitar que una sonrisa divertida se posara en sus labios. “Lexa sólo di lo que quieres decir, no pasa nada, sabes que puedes confiar en mí” le aseguró Clarke con una sonrisa amable. “Anda que hace frío” bromeó, la nariz de Lexa comenzaba a tomar una tonalidad roja por la baja temperatura.

“Clarke…”

“¡De acuerdo cerraré los ojos!” aceptó una Clarke derrotada, la rubia se preguntaba si alguna vez ganaría algún argumento contra Lexa, por esto definitivamente no.

Clarke estaba a punto de echarse a reír, era gracioso estar así, pero la risa que estaba a punto de escapar se detuvo tan pronto sintió la mano de Lexa tomarla por la mejilla y atraerla un poco hacia sí, su respiración se cortó cuando unos labios se posaron sobre los suyos, al principio no supo que hacer, estaba impactada, tuvo que abrir los ojos para cerciorarse de que de verdad estaba besando a Lexa Woods, luego los volvió a cerrar y respondió al beso sumergiéndose en él. Era un beso torpe, inocente, maravilloso.

Clarke sabía que si la dejaba de besar, quizá nunca lo haría otra vez. Por su lado Lexa pensaba que no podía existir otra cosa más perfecta que estar unida así a Clarke y al mismo tiempo crecía el miedo de perderla para siempre, todo parecía tan frágil.

Al fin se separaron en busca de aire, Lexa sonrió suavemente, eso se había sentido bien, correcto, esto de besar era algo a lo que se podría acostumbrar en definitiva, sobre todo si eso la hacía poder estar más cerca de Clarke. La rubia por su lado no parecía feliz, la morena lo notó y sintió un pequeño dolor punzante en el pecho.

“Me voy a casar con Octavia” dijo Clarke mirando hacia la pared, no deseaba encontrarse con esos ojos verdes.

“Oh” fue lo único que alcanzó a decir Lexa mientras algo en su pecho se rompía.       

Cuando Clarke llego a casa por fin cerca de la media noche, las luces estaban apagadas, lo primero que pensó fue que su novia estaba dormida. Pero al llegar a la sala se dio cuenta de que ella estaba ahí, sentada en el sofá y bebiendo una copa de vino, había un par de velas en la mesita de centro que daban una luz tenue. La sensación de culpabilidad comenzó a inundar a la rubia tan pronto como vio a Octavia.

“¿Por qué estas a oscuras?” preguntó Clarke acercándose a su prometida por detrás del sofá.

“Las proposiciones se hacen a la luz de las velas” dijo Octavia levantándose del lugar y enfrentando a Clarke.

“Te recuerdo que ya me propusiste matrimonio” Octavia se rio de buena gana. Clarke amaba esa risa.

“Renuncia a tu empleo” dijo Octavia casi en un susurro acercándose para abrazar a la rubia por la cintura.

“¿Qué?”

“Raven por fin abrirá ese taller del que tanto ha estado hablando, por fin podre tener suficiente dinero para mantenernos a ambas” explicó la morena sonriendo ampliamente “Podrás dedicarte a lo que más amas, pintar”

“¿Dónde firmo?” bromeó Clarke besando a su novia suavemente. Amaba esos besos, eran casi sincronizados, años de práctica.

“¿Lo harás?” los ojos de Octavia se iluminaron.

“Es mi sueño, lo sabes” dijo ahora Clarke más seria.

“Perfecto, amarás Los Ángeles”

“¿Los Ángeles?”

“Si, el taller estará en Los Ángeles”


	6. Capítulo VI.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No sé me vayan a odiar más por este capítulo, pero bueno aquí esta, un capítulo más y termino con la historia, así que Enjoy!

“¿Los Ángeles?” preguntó Clarke con el ceño fruncido.

“Si, el taller estará en Los Ángeles” contesto Octavia aun sonriendo, pero el semblante de Clarke hizo imposible mantener su sonrisa “¿Pasa algo malo?”

“O, no puedo” murmuró la rubia separándose de su novia, no podía pensar claramente, su mente viajaba a mil kilómetros por segundo pensando en todas las consecuencias que traería mudarse al otro lado del país. “Toda mi vida está aquí”

“Clarke, tú lo dijiste, es tu sueño” refutó Octavia tomando su mano. La rubia se zafó del agarre y entró a la cocina para tomar un vaso de agua, Octavia la siguió hasta ahí, esperó en silencio recargada sobre el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados.

“Todos nuestros amigos están aquí…” empezó a decir Clarke al fin encontrando palabras adecuadas para lo que buscaba decir, algo parecido a una excusa.

“¿Todos nuestros amigos o Lexa?” el tono de Octavia era seco, demasiado acusatorio para el gusto de Clarke.

“¿Qué intentas decir?” contraatacó la rubia en el mismo tono, no le gustaba para nada la forma en que su prometida estaba hablando.

“Tú sabes muy bien lo que quiero decir” una sonrisa sarcástica se posó sobre los labios de Octavia, lo que hizo que la furia de la rubia aumentará considerablemente.  

“No, no lo sé, ¡Dilo!” el tono de Clarke ya no era suave, casi se confundía con un grito.

“No quiero discutir Clarke” la voz de Octavia se disminuyó casi a un susurro, luego salió de la cocina, tomo las llaves de su motocicleta y salió por la puerta principal sin decir más.

Octavia no era conocida precisamente por su tranquilo temperamento, pero odiaba discutir con Clarke, amaba a Clarke y ahora tenía un dilema. Sabía cuánto odiaba Clarke su trabajo y cuando amaba pintar, dibujar, el arte era su gran pasión. Por su lado Octavia amaba su trabajo y este taller era una oportunidad única, además de que estaría al lado de una de sus mejores amigas en este proyecto espectacular. Y estaba segura de que la razón por la cual Clarke deseaba quedarse no era por sus amigos o su familia, era por aquella chica, por Lexa, la mujer que le había estado robando la atención de su prometida durante los últimos dos años. Odiaba que fuera así, pero incluso ella aceptaba lo especial que era la relación de Clarke y Lexa.

“¿Octavia?” dijo un Bellamy medio dormido al abrir la puerta de su casa en los suburbios de Lower East Side. “¿Qué haces aquí?” miró su reloj “¿A las dos de la mañana?”

“Puedo quedarme a dormir” dijo simplemente la chica sin hacer caso de las preguntas de su hermano.

El muchacho entendió rápidamente de que iba todo, asintió y la dejó entrar. La dejo dormir en el sofá a pesar de que le ofreció varias veces su cama. Octavia no estuvo segura cuando pudo quedarse dormida al fin, pues su cabeza estaba inundada de miedos y dudas, el peor miedo de todos era perder a Clarke por supuesto; pero también debía pensar un poco en ella misma, el taller era su sueño, y lo seguiría sin importar si Clarke la apoyaba o no.

Cuando Octavia despertó en la mañana se sentía algo desorientada, por un momento no supo dónde estaba, luego recordó su discusión con Clarke y por qué ahora estaba despertando en la sala de la casa que su hermano compartía con Raven. Tan pronto se quitó las sabanas de la cara, pudo ver a una mujer muy atractiva en ropa interior preparando el desayuno de espaldas a ella, seguramente era una de las tantas chicas que Bellamy o Raven recogían de bares, pero tan pronto la mujer dio la vuelta la cara de Octavia fue un poema.

“¡¿Doctora Griffin?!” exclamó la menor de los Blake sin poder contenerse.

“¡¿Octavia?!”

“¿Octavia?” dijo una tercera voz entrando a la sala, era Raven que parecía recién despertada. “¿Qué demonios haces aquí?”

“Bueno esto es incómodo” dijo Bellamy saliendo de su habitación.

Octavia se levantó para ir al baño y se entretuvo un buen rato ahí, no quería ni saber porque la mamá de Clarke estaba en la casa esa en ropa interior, no quería ni imaginarlo. Cuando salió del baño la doctora Griffin ya se había marchado, ahora solo quedaban Raven y Bellamy desayunando en la mesa de la cocina, se sirvió un poco de cereal y se sentó junto a ellos, aunque para ser honestos el ambiente aún estaba un poco tenso.

“Así que… umm… ¿Problemas en el paraíso?” preguntó Bellamy rompiendo el silencio incómodo.

“Nope, no es nada” contestó Octavia intentando evadir el tema, aunque algo en su estómago se agitaba violentamente.

“Clarke puede ser un poco cabezota a veces” intervino Raven con una sonrisa de apoyo para su colega.

“Al parecer sabes mucho de las mujeres Griffin” dijo Octavia levantando una ceja. Bellamy casi se atraganta con el bocado que tenía en la boca, la mecánico mayor se sonrojó un poco mientras daba palmadas en la espalda de su compañero de casa para evitar que se ahogará.

“Yo lo supe hace poco” se defendió Bellamy rápidamente con los ojos llorosos por toser.

“¿Cuándo le piensas decir a Clarke que te estas cogiendo a su mamá?” quizá la pregunta de Octavia se escuchó más violenta de lo que esperaba, el semblante de Raven cambió drásticamente, ahora estaba enojada y más con el siguiente comentario. “Eso no es muy de amigas, Raven”

“El mismo día que te des cuenta de que Clarke preferiría salir con una niña de 5 años que contigo” respondió la latina, Bellamy quería que se lo tragara la tierra o hacerse invisible, no quería presenciar esta discusión.

Los colores primarios no son una propiedad de la luz como muchos creerían, más bien es una propiedad biológica de los seres humanos, para ser específicos del ojo humano y su concepción de la luz, es decir que sólo puede percibir tres colores, estos son el rojo, verde y azul; es por eso que somos tricrómatas, es por eso que cualquier color existente simplemente es la combinación de estos tres colores, y sin embargo Clarke no encontraba el color correcto que correspondiera a los ojos de Lexa, estaba convencida de que no existía un color que pudiera representarlos, sus ojos eran el verde de los árboles, el café de la tierra, el azul del cielo y todo eso combinado, era imposible representarlo.

Llevaba horas frente al caballete intentando plasmar un rostro que parecía ser implasmable. Tenía dos llamadas perdidas, una de su madre, una de Octavia. Tenía 5 mensajes sin leer, uno de su madre, dos de Octavia, uno del hospital y uno de Lexa. También tenía varios mensajes de voz en la contestadora, los había escuchado todos, atenta, pero no se había molestado en contestar. Clarke Griffin no estaba disponible para el mundo el día de hoy, sólo por hoy.

“¿Qué haces aquí?” preguntó Octavia con el ceño fruncido, eran cerca de las ocho de la noche cuando subió las escaleras rumbo al 304-A.

“Clarke no respondía su teléfono” contesto Lexa como si esto explicara porque estaba sentada en la puerta del departamento de Octavia y Clarke.

“¿Y no se te ocurrió tocar la puerta?” el tono de Octavia era acido, no le agradaba esta chica.

“Tengo dos doctorados Octavia Blake, ¿Crees que no se me ocurrió tocar la puerta?” el tono de Lexa no era amable, tampoco era fan de Octavia.

Octavia rodó los ojos ante la respuesta, pero le ofreció una mano a la otra para que se levantara del suelo, luego procedió a abrir la puerta. Adentro no había ninguna luz encendida, reinaba la oscuridad total porque las cortinas también estaban cerradas, Octavia escucho un leve ‘ouch’, seguro Lexa se había golpeado con la mesa del recibidor, Clarke también solía tropezar con aquel mueble cuando estaba muy ebria.

Cuando todas las luces se encendieron, las morenas encontraron a Clarke dormida en el sillón de la sala, al fondo estaba su caballete con el rostro de una mujer no definido. Octavia se acercó rápidamente para inspeccionar a su prometida de cerca, estaba temblando e hirviendo en fiebre.

A Clarke la atendieron en urgencias, su fiebre casi la había hecho tener un paro cardiorrespiratorio, ahora ya se encontraba estable, eran las once de la noche ya. En la sala de espera se encontraban Bellamy, Raven, Octavia, Lexa y Anya. Una vez que les dijeron que ya todo estaba bien y que en breve los dejarían verla, Anya sugirió bajar al área de comida por algo, pero Lexa y Octavia se negaron a moverse de su lugar, así que se quedaron solas en una sala de espera medio vacía.

“Anoche discutí con ella” murmuró Octavia sin dirigirse a nadie en particular realmente, pero Lexa era la única ahí, por lo que esta supuso que debía contestar algo, pero no sabía que. “Le propuse mudarnos a Los Ángeles”

“Eso es muy lejos” dijo Lexa por impulso.

“¿Tú crees?” preguntó Octavia sarcásticamente.

“Si, son 4, 465 Km de New York a Los Ángeles, eso se traduce en aproximadamente 41 horas de viaje en coche y cerca de 7 horas en avión; considero apropiada la expresión que utilice Octavia Blake” recitó Lexa con voz monótona. Octavia no pudo evitar echarse a reír, ni siquiera sabía porque le parecía tan gracioso.

“¿Cómo le puedes gustar tanto a Clarke?” preguntó más para sí misma, pero al parecer lo dijo en voz alta.

“Eso no es correcto Octavia Blake, tú le gustas a Clarke, Clarke es tu novia, la definición social de gustar no…”

“Octavia, Lexa” era la voz de Abby Griffin quien las interrumpía, la doctora parecía cansada pero sonreía. “Clarke acaba de despertar, ¿Quién quiere pasar primero?”

“¡Ella!” dijeron las chicas al unísono señalándose mutuamente. La mujer mayor frunció el entrecejo ante tal demostración de cobardía o lo que sea que haya sido eso.

“Tú eres su mejor amiga, yo acabo de pelear con ella” dijo Octavia un poco apenada.

“Tú eres su prometida” apuntó Lexa, ante la cara de confusión de la otra, añadió. “Clarke me lo dijo ayer”

Antes de que pudieran seguir hablando, llegaron los demás. Por fin el primero en entrar fue Bellamy, Abby lo acompañó hasta la habitación de la rubia y luego los dejo hablar solos.

“Nos diste un gran susto princesa” dijo Bellamy dándole un pequeño abrazo a Clarke, la chica sonrió algo sorprendida, no esperaba que Bellamy fuera el primero de sus amigos en entrar.

Estuvieron charlando un rato sobre tonterías, mayormente él era el que hablaba, ella aún se sentía un poco débil, no recordaba nada aparte de quedarse dormida en el sillón de su departamento. Finalmente Bellamy se despidió prometiendo volver para cuando la dieran de alta al otro día. Cuando el muchacho llegó a la sala de espera solo estaban Raven y Anya hablando sobre el aumento de la gasolina por alguna razón.

“¿Dónde están Lexa y mi hermana?” preguntó el muchacho confundido mirando por toda la sala.

“Lex necesitaba ir al baño, Octavia la acompaño” contestó Anya.

Por más extraño que esto le pareciera a Bellamy asintió y se sentó junto a las otras mujeres, tenía que esperar a su hermana, pues ella tenía las llaves de su jeep aun, después de pedírselo prestado en la tarde. Pero las horas pasaron, y las chicas no volvieron a la sala de espera, las buscaron en el baño pero no estaban ahí, les llamarón por teléfono, pero no contestaron.

“Ella hace que me sienta normal” dijo Lexa y volvía a tomar un pequeño trago de su copa medio vacía ya.

“Ella hace que me sienta diferente” dijo Octavia, levantando su copa “Salud por eso”

Ni ellas sabían porque, quizá era una broma del universo, pero habían escapado cobardemente de la sala de espera para ir a parar a un bar en el centro. Bebieron un rato en silencio, por cada tres copas que Octavia bebía, Lexa tomaba la mitad, era casi adorable la cantidad de alcohol que toleraba. Luego de un rato comenzaron a hablar inevitablemente de Clarke y su relación respectiva con ella.

“Es sólo que cuando estoy con ella no necesito lavar mis manos múltiples veces, no necesito comprobar que las ventanas y puertas están cerradas siete veces, no tengo que explicarle mis manías, ella me entiende tan pronto hago las cosas… hace que mi vida parezca… especial y al mismo tiempo normal… nadie más hace eso… mi familia me trata como una cosa frágil… y los demás como un bicho raro” Lexa terminó su largo discurso con un suspiro.

“Siempre quise ser diferente, pero termine haciendo todo lo que los demás hacían, embriagándome en fiestas, teniendo sexo con extraños, reprobando en la escuela” Octavia sonrió recordando sus fiestas locas “Clarke me mostró que había mucho más que eso”

“La bese, ayer” confesó Lexa, Octavia ni se inmuto, de hecho se encogió de hombros.

“Esperaba que ya hubiera pasado mucho más que eso” Lexa frunció el ceño al escuchar esto, no entendía a qué se refería.

“Nunca había besado a alguien antes” y seguían las confesiones pensó Octavia.

“Eso apesta hermana”

“¿Hermana?”

“Es sólo una expresión” aclaró Octavia rápidamente “¿Por qué te tomas todo tan literal?”

“Es parte del espectro autista, mi capacidad para procesar el lenguaje es limitada” explicó Lexa.

“Eso apesta hermana” repitió Octavia riéndose levemente, Lexa también sonrió un poco, quizá entendiera un poco más porque Clarke se casaría con esta chica y no con ella.

“La quiero” murmuraron al unísono, se miraron primero confundidas, luego comenzaron a reír, las ironías de la vida.

Eran cerca de las tres de la mañana cuando Octavia dejo a una Lexa muy ebria en su casa, sólo se atrevió a dejarla en la puerta y tocar el timbre, luego salió corriendo, no quería explicarles a sus padres porque había embriagado a su hija con síndrome de asperger. Cuando volvió a subir al jeep tenía una sola idea en mente.

En la mañana, Clarke despertó con la cabeza hecha un lio, ¿Por qué demonios ni Octavia ni Lexa habían pasado a visitarla? Se deshizo rápidamente de sus pensamientos asesinos cuando su madre entró a la habitación para decirle que la darían de alta en una hora, Clarke notó el semblante triste de su madre, pero no entendía porque, ella ya estaba bien.

“¿Sucede algo mamá?” le preguntó mientras Abby la ayudaba a vestirse.

“No, ¿Por qué preguntas?” negó Abby intentando sonreír, pero Clarke conocía muy bien a su madre.

“¿Es porque Raven se muda a Los Ángeles?” su madre se tensó al escuchar la pregunta, ni siquiera quería mirarla a los ojos, ahora Clarke entendía porque su madre había estado de mal humor los últimos días. “Deberías ir con ella”

“Clarke yo…”

“Tranquila mamá, hace un tiempo que lo sé y estoy segura que ir con ella te haría muy feliz”

Bellamy se encargó de llevarla de vuelta a su apartamento, mientras Clarke le seguía marcando a su prometida y a Lexa, empezaba a sospechar que se había asesinado la una a la otra, cuando Clarke llegó a casa, la encontró vacía, Octavia no estaba ahí como hubiera esperado, Bellamy le ayudo a sentarse en el sofá, mientras él se encargaba de revisar la casa en busca de pistas del paradero de su hermana.

“Clarke, encontré esto” dijo el muchacho saliendo de la habitación principal, le entregó a la rubia un sobre, obviamente era de Octavia.  

_Clarke, anoche tuve una epifanía o así me dijo que se llamaba Lexa. El punto es que tome una decisión, no fue fácil en realidad, pero Lexa ayudó mucho de hecho, ~~no sé.~~ Te deje un boleto de avión, ~~nos vamos~~   me voy a los Ángeles en dos días, puedes pensarlo mientras tanto, no te presionaré con mis presencia, ~~con mi insistencia~~ , si decides venir, me harás la persona más feliz del mundo y si no, bueno, lo entenderé. De todas formas la ley de Murphy sigue aplicando, o eso dijo Lexa, ~~realmente no atendí muy bien lo que decía al final, estábamos ebrias ya.~~ Te amo._

_Octavia._

“Déjame llamarla, eso te hará sentir mejor, yo lo sé” insistía Anya intentando arrebatar el celular de las manos de Lexa.

“No, estoy bien” seguía diciendo la menor intentando ocultar su dificultad para respirar, quería lograr detener su ataque de ansiedad antes de entrar en él, pero sentía que era casi físicamente imposible. Sus palmas estaban sudando, todo su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar, sus pulmones luchaban por aire. “Anoche tuve una epifanía”

“¿Qué?”

“Una epifanía… es cuando… tienes… una revelación” explicó Lexa entre respiraciones entrecortadas.  

“Sé lo que es una epifanía Lex, ahora dame el maldito teléfono para llamar a una ambulancia”

“¡No! ¡Estoy bien! No necesito…” el mundo se apagó.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Que tal les pareció el capítulo? Déjenme sus comentarios aquí o pueden pasarse a mi Tumblr. (elevencommanders) 
> 
> Mi idea de la enfermedad de Lexa es semejante a la que podría tener Sheldon en la teoría del Big Bang, sin embargo comprendo que el espectro autista es mucho más que eso, no quiero crear polémica respecto a eso, ya que no soy una experta en la materia, mi investigación se remonta a artículos wikipedia y lo que he experimentado con conocidos que lo padecen.


End file.
